A Queen and Her Swan
by MadamPresident13
Summary: What happens when the Queen and The Savior secretly date and decide to tell The Savior's parents?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys. This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic and I'm so happy to add my name to the list of Swan Queen shippers. I am a huge fan of this ship and really believe they belong together. Soo I'm going to get on with the story because I know that's what you really came for.

Disclaimer: Are Emma and Regina together? Nope. Okay then that should clear things up. I don't own anything but the plot.

"Regina." Emma whines as her girlfriend runs her fingers along her sides, tickling her.

"Hush Miss Swan if you want to act like a child you will be treated as one. That includes being tickled." Regina says with an arched eyebrow.

"Regina, please stop." The blonde says laughing.

"Emma, if I stop will you get up if I stop?"

"Yes." "Okay Miss Swan." Regina says before removing her hands from the blonde. She makes a move to leave the bed before being pulled down suddenly. She lands shocked on top of Emma who just grins up at her.

"Hi." Emma says softly.

"Hi." Regina says leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. "I love you 'Gina" "I love you too Emma." Regina says nuzzling her girlfriend's nose. She moves into to kiss her again before being stopped by the sound of the blonde's stomach rumbling. Regina looks at her girlfriend before breaking out into laughter.

"Come on dear. Let's get you fed." Regina says pulling Emma out of the bed. The two made their way down the stair after checking to make sure their son Henry had already left for school.

"So Emma, what do you want for breakfast?" Regina asks.

"Hmm. Apple cinnamon pancakes."

"Of course."

"What? It's my favorite food other than your lasagna."

"I know dear. I'll make them." Regina says watching her girlfriends face light up as she pulls out the cinnamon and apples.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. You should probably go get ready while I make the pancakes."

"Okay I'm going to go get ready." Emma says as she walks up the stairs.

"How did I get so lucky?" Regina says to herself as she watches her girlfriend's retreating form.

Thirty minutes later the first few pancakes are done and Emma is running down the stairs. She stops in the doorway of the kitchen and watches Regina move around.

"Miss Swan, are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?" Regina says turning around with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for admiring the love of my life."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Regina says smiling.

"She is the most beautiful chocolate eyed brunette I have ever seen. Her eyes make me melt and she has this little scar on her upper lip that drives me crazy. Some would call her evil, but in reality she's just a teddy bear. My teddy bear." Emma says her eyes shining.

"She sounds amazing." Regina says with a slight blush.

"Oh she is. And what about you Madame Mayor?"

"Excuse me." Regina says playing along. "Do you have someone you're in love with?"

"Yes."

"What's she like?"

"She's the most annoying, infuriating, beautiful blonde I have ever met. She has bright green eyes and an amazing smile. She's my best friend and the thorn in my side at the same time. She's gorgeous and has the purest heart of anyone I've ever met. She also loves apple cinnamon pancakes." Regina says turning around and plating the last pancake.

"I love you 'Gina." She hears as Emma comes up and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"I love you too Em." Regina says turning around and handing Emma a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks babe." Emma says reaching behind Regina and grabbing the brunette's plate for her, before turning around and heading to the table. Regina follows Emma and watches the blonde pick two seats right next to each other and sit the plates next to each other. The couple sits down next to each other and smile before beginning to eat.

"Emma. I need to talk to you about something." Regina says breaking the silence.

"Okay." Emma says confused.

"Emma I want to tell your parents about us."

"Okay. I think it's time to tell them."

"Really?"

"Yes. Henry knows and nobody's trying to kill us. I want us to be able to go out on dates and say I love you in public." Emma says grabbing Regina's hands.

"Okay, how should we tell them?"

"Maybe you should invite them over for dinner."

"That's a good idea. When are we going to tell them?"

"Is tonight too early?" Emma asks

"No, I would say tonight is perfect." Regina says leaning in to kiss Emma.

"Do you want to call or ask them in person?"

"Let's call." Regina says walking over to where her phone sat. She picked it up and dialed Snow's number.

 _"_ _Hello." She hears Snow say._

 _"_ _Hi."_

 _"_ _Regina. Why are you calling?"_

 _"_ _Snow I wanted to invite you and David over for dinner."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Emma's coming over to eat dinner with Henry and I figured maybe she would like to see her parents." Regina says looking over at her girlfriend_

 _"_ _Emma's going to be there?" Snow questioned._

 _"_ _Yes, along with Henry._

 _"_ _Okay, what time should we be there?"_

 _"_ _Around 6."_

 _"_ _Okay, we'll see you later Regina." Snow says hanging up._

"They are coming around six." Regina says going over to her girlfriend and hugging her, she buries her face in Emma's neck and breathes in the smell of her girlfriend.

"Are we really doing this?" Emma asks

"Yes. I think it's time to finally tell your parents, and thank your mother."

"Thank her? For what?"

"Emma if Daniel wasn't killed I would have become the Evil Queen and cast the curse. Without the curse I wouldn't have Henry, or you. You're my true love Emma." Regina says her face still buried in Emma's neck.

"Regina. You're my true love too."

"Emma I know you love me but do you really believe I'm your true love?"

"No I don't believe it. I know it. You're the other half of me, my son's other mother and my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too." Regina says pulling her face out of Emma's neck.

"Come on Regina. We have a dinner to plan." Emma says grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her towards the study.

Six hours later we see Regina in her kitchen and Emma in the dining room, setting the table. Emma sets five places and smiles as she sets her place next to Regina's. She walks back to the kitchen and grabs the glass of apple cider that is beside Regina. She takes a sip and a shiver runs over her as her mind is flooded with memories of the night she and Regina met. Emma will never forget that night; not only did she meet her son, she met the love of her life. She takes another drink before setting the glass down gently beside Regina. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and buried her face in her hair while breathing in the smell of her girlfriend's shampoo.

"Hey." Emma says.

"Hey." Regina says turning her body to face Emma.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Emma. I'm tired of hiding."

"Okay then." Emma says pulling her girlfriend closer and kissing her.

They quickly pull apart when they hear Henry rushing down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina asks watching her son in amusement.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Regina falters for a moment before walking to the door with Emma and Henry in tow. The latter barely containing his excitement. Regina opened the door to find a beaming Snow and hesitant David.

"Hello Snow, David. Welcome to my home." Regina says moving out of the way of the door and allowing Snow and David to walk in. They walk in the house and smile when they see their daughter standing next to Henry.

They take off their coats and hand them to Regina who hangs them up before going over to Emma. Regina touches Emma's shoulder softly, drawing Emma out of her daze. Emma looks up and nods as Regina says something softly before looking at her parents.

"Hi." Emma says softly.

"Hey Emma." Snow say watching her daughter who relaxes when Regina steps beside her, their shoulders just barely brushing.

"So," Regina says looking around "Let's eat."

"What are we having?" Snow asks as they move to the dining room.

"Lasagna." Regina says grabbing a bottle of apple cider and a bottle of wine from the cabinet next to the door leading to the kitchen. She sets the bottles next to the large pitcher of water that is already on the table. Regina motions for everyone to sit down and removes the lid from a large pan of lasagna. She sits down and grabs the bottle of cider, she pours some into her glass before handing the bottle to a strangely quiet Emma.

"David, would you mind opening the bottle of wine?" Regina asks her eyes flickering to Henry who gives her a subtle thumbs up.

"Sure. Where's your bottle opener?"

"Next to the bottle."

"Okay." David says grabbing the corkscrew.

As he opens the bottle of wine Regina grabs Henry's plate and puts a piece of lasagna on his plate before handing him the plate. She grabs Emma's and repeats the action before finishing with her own.

"Snow, David, do you want to get your own?" Regina asks.

"Sure." David said taking the knife and spatula from Regina.

After everyone had their food Regina smiles and says "Let's eat."

As they started to eat Emma looked to Regina and caught her eye. The two locked eyes and Regina smiled slightly before taking a drink of her apple cider.

"Regina this is very good." Snow says after taking a bite.

"Thank you."

"So why did you invite us to dinner?"

"Excuse me?" Regina says.

"Regina, we both know you didn't invite us to dinner just because of Emma. So why did you invite us?" Emma watched Regina's face as her mother finished speaking.

She watched a nervous look cross her face before Regina changed it to a look of determination. Emma watched as her girlfriend looked to their son before meeting her eyes. Regina seems to read Emma's mind and gives a small almost imperceptible nod. Emma scoots her chair closer to Regina and grabs her hand under the table. She clears her throat and squeezes Regina's hand once.

"Mom, you're right about one thing. Regina didn't invite you over just because of me. She invited you over because we need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell us?" Snow says looking between her daughter and former enemy.

"Mom, ever since we left Neverland, I've realized something. I know who my true love is."

"Who?" Snow asks excitedly.

"Mom, its Regina." Emma says watching Snow's face drop in shock before changing altogether to a look of pure anger.

"What?" Snow asks her voice no longer warm, just cold.

"Mom, I'm in love with Regina."

"No you can't be. She's the evil queen."

"Mom! No she's not. She may have been the Evil Queen at one time but now she's just Regina."

"Emma you must be under a spell."

"Mom, I am not under a spell. I'm in love!" Emma yells frustrated and angry.

"No, I refuse to believe that."

"Why? Just because she was a villain? That doesn't mean I can't love her or more importantly she can't love me."

"Emma, she's incapable of love." Snow says trying to reach her daughter.

This seems to shock Regina out of her silence.

"No!" Regina says shakily. "If I was incapable of love I wouldn't have ever become the Evil Queen."

"What?"

"Snow, you seem to forget love is why I became evil."

"How?"

"Snow. Don't tell me you forgot about Daniel."

"Oh." Snow says looking down.

"Snow you know how much I loved Daniel. He wasn't my true love. I'm truly deeply in love with Emma. You should know that there is no spell to make someone love you."  
Regina says looking at her girlfriend.

"There isn't?" Snow asks confused.

"Of course. Love is the most powerful magic there is. You can't replicate that."

"So you actually love Emma?"

"Of course I do."

"Emma do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her so much." Emma says looking into her girlfriends eyes. Regina leans in slowly and kisses her softly. Suddenly a white light tinged with purple spread from them and a tremor shook through the room, breaking the couple apart.

They look at each other and smile before Emma speaks.

"What was that?" Emma asks.

"True love's kiss." Snow says softly in awe.

"Regina. That's never happened before."

"I know."

"Why did it happen now?"

"Emma in order to break the final part of the curse I had to be accepted by my true love's parents."

"Wait, does that mean you accept my relationship with Regina?" Emma asks looking at her parents.

"Emma, Regina looks at you like she looked at Daniel. Except this time it's deeper and you can see the total adoration in her eyes." Snow says with a soft smile while watching how Regina smiled at her daughter.

"What about you Dad?"

"Emma, I never saw Regina with Daniel but she looks at you like Snow looks at me."

"I love you guys." Emma says with tears shining in her eyes.

"We love you too Emma." Snow say standing up and moving towards her daughter. She pulls Emma into a hug and smiles as Emma hugs her back and relaxes.

Snow pulls away and quirks an eyebrow as she speaks.

"We obviously know this is not a new relationship. So I want to know one thing. How did you two get together?" Snow asks watching Emma's face blush as Regina looks down at the floor, shaking her head.

To be continued…

A/N So I stopped this chapter here because it's almost 2,500 words. Please review and tell me if you liked it. This is my first time writing OUAT and I actually love this chapter so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I have received a lot of good feedback and I am so happy that I decided to post this. Well, let's get on with the story.

Previously on A Queen and Her Swan

"We obviously know this is not a new relationship. So I want to know one thing. How did you two get together?" Snow asks watching Emma's face blush as Regina looks down at the floor, shaking her head.

To Be Continued...

"We got together in Neverland." Regina starts "I guess trying to find Henry brought us together."

"How did you get together?" Snow asks watching a nostalgic look cross both Emma's and Regina's faces.

 _"You're such a pathetic waste of ability!" Regina yells._

 _"And you're a monster." Emma says. She watches Regina step forward and sniff the air before she speaks._

 _"Smell that?"_

 _"What?" Emma asks_

 _"Smoke." Regina replies with a smirk before turning on her heel and walking away. Emma looks to the ground and with a surprised look; she follows after Regina._

 _"Hey." Emma says_

 _"Hey." Regina says turning around._

 _"Is it possible to teach me magic without me getting angry?"_

 _"Emma, you've only used magic due to instinct so far. You need to learn how to control it."_

 _"And to do that I need to get angry?"_

 _"Not always. Once you learn how to control it you can use it without getting angry." Regina explains._

 _"Do I have to use anger?" Emma asks._

 _"No, it just has to be a strong emotion. Anger is one of the easiest ones to tap into."_

 _"What are other strong emotions?"_

 _"Fear, confusion, love. You either have to use a strong emotion or be extremely passionate about something."_

 _"Love?" Emma questions._

 _"Yes but it can't be a platonic love, it has to be romantic."_

 _Regina watches as Emma begins to say something but she hesitates._

 _"Emma, what is it?"_

 _"Can I try love?"_

 _"Sure." Regina says surprised. "You need to focus on your love for that person and think about what you want to do. In this case make a fire."_

 _Emma looks down and focuses. Within a couple of minutes she sees a fire start to roar into life. Regina looks at Emma and smiles as she speaks._

 _"Emma, you did it. Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Who'd you use?"_

 _Emma looks down at the fire before looking back up at Regina. She moves closer to Regina and as she steps directly in front of the brunette, she grabs both sides of Regina's face and pulls her closer to her. She leans in and gently presses their lips together. Emma feels Regina tense before relaxing into the kiss._

 _"Me?" Regina asks when they break apart._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Regina, you're gorgeous but you're also the strongest person I know. Everyday you fight using magic that could hurt anyone in the town because of Henry."_

 _"Emma..."_

 _"Regina. How do you feel about me?"_

 _"Emma, you gave me Henry. When we first met I was hell bent on destroying you. I thought we hated each other until you and Snow got stuck in the Enchanted Forest. That's when I realized that I was in love with you." Regina says looking at Emma._

 _"I love you, Regina."_

 _"I love you too Emma."_

 _"Has all of our fighting been because we were both terrified at the thought of being in love with someone?"_

 _"I guess so." Regina says kissing Emma again._

"You've been together since Neverland?" Snow asks

"Yes." Emma says looking over at her mother.

"Regina, I accept that you're dating my daughter but just know that if you hurt her, I will hunt you down." David says staring at Regina.

"I will never hurt her. At least not on purpose." Regina says.

"Okay. So now that that's out in the open, let's finish eating." Snow says as the small family continues eating.

A/N Thanks for all of the good reviews you guys. I am having so much fun writing this story. I know this chapter was really short but the next chapter will be much longer. Go check out the author multitrash-g and their story Red Wine. It's a really good story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry for making you guys wait. I've been extremely busy with school and life. Disclaimer in the first chapter.

"So that went well." Regina says after Snow and David have left to go home.

"I wouldn't say well." Emma says as they grab the plates and take them to the kitchen.

"I expected that reaction from Snow. At least we got to tell them. They could've found out like Henry."

"That's true." Emma says sitting the plates in the sink.

"I think we scarred Henry for life."

"Probably."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I am going to put the food away while you pick out a movie."

"Okay. Living room or bedroom?"

"Living room." Regina says as she puts the lasagna in the fridge.

Emma walks out of the kitchen and smiles when she realizes that she knows exactly which movie she's going to pick out. She's just finished setting up the movie when Regina walks into the room. Emma looks at her girlfriend and grins.

"What?" Regina asks when she notices the look on Emma's face.

"Nothing. I love you."

"I love you too." Regina says walking over to Emma and pulling her into her arms. Emma melts into her girlfriend's arms before leaning in and kissing her.

"What movie did you pick?" Regina asks when they break the kiss.

"Just wait and see."

"Okay." Regina says before going to sit down on the couch. Emma sits behind Regina and as Regina relaxes into her, she wraps her arms around her.

"Emma." Regina says when the movie starts.

"Surprise."

"Are you recreating our first date?"

"Kind of." Emma replies sheepishly.

Regina smiles as she gets lost in the memory.

 _"Regina." Emma says walking into the mayor's office._

 _"Hello Miss Swan."_

 _"Really 'Gina? Miss Swan?" Emma asks teasingly._

 _"That is your name." Regina says with a grin._

 _"Okay. Regina I have a question to ask you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Regina, will you go on a date with me?"_

 _"Of course Emma. I've been waiting on you to ask."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"You didn't think I was going to let you off the hook for Neverland, did you?" Regina asks with a smirk and raised eyebrow._

 _"Of course not Madame Mayor." Emma says grabbing Regina and pulling her closer to her._

 _"Emma." Regina says relaxing into Emma._

 _Emma smiles before kissing Regina softly._

 _"Meet me at my apartment at six." Emma says pulling away and walking out of the room._

 _It's three hours later when we see Emma again. She's in her apartment that she shares with Henry. She's walking around her kitchen wearing an apron. She looks at the clock and her heart pounds when she hears the knock on her door. Emma removes the apron, smoothes down her dress and walks to the door. She opens it and freezes when she sees the heart stopping brunette._

 _Emma is not the only one who freezes when the door is opened. Regina's heart which hasn't stopped racing since Emma left her office, skips a beat when she sees the beautiful blonde in a tight curve hugging white dress._

 _Regina's eyes begin their slow perusal at Emma's eyes, the two locking eyes before Regina's gaze slides down Emma's body._

 _"Hi." Emma says._

 _"Hi."_

 _"You look fantastic." Emma says winking at Regina._

 _"Thank you. I'm not the only one." Regina says looking into Emma's eyes._

 _"Come on in." Emma says, blushing under the heat of Regina's gaze._

 _Emma takes Regina's coat and grins when she realizes that the former queen is wearing a tight black dress._

 _"What are you grinning about?" Regina asks with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Nothing it's just. White knight." She says pointing to herself "And Evil Queen." She says pointing to Regina._

 _At first Emma fears that she hurt Regina's feelings when she called her the Evil Queen. After several long seconds her fears are extinguished when Regina grins and starts laughing._

 _"I'm sure Snow White would think that I've corrupted her daughter."_

 _"You can't corrupt the corrupted." Emma says grinning._

 _"Is that so Miss Swan?"_

 _"Yes. I may be your white knight but I'm all shades of grey."_

 _"My white knight?"_

 _"Yes my Queen." Emma says before she bursts into laughter. "Come on Regina. Let's eat."_

 _Regina follows Emma to the dining room where there is a table set with candles and roses._

 _"This is beautiful." Regina says, the light from the candles causing a warm glow to settle over her skin._

 _"Thank you. I'll be right back." Emma says when Regina sits down._

 _A few moments later Emma is back in the dining room carrying a large pan of something that smells amazing._

 _"Emma. I didn't know you could cook." Regina says with a small smile._

 _"Most people don't." Emma says sitting the pan down. She uncovers it and reveals to Regina a pan of grilled chicken and five cheese macaroni and cheese._

 _"Emma, that smells amazing." Regina says when she smells the herbs on the chicken and something in the pasta. Something she recognizes but can't place._

 _Regina grins when Emma pours them each a glass of wine after plating up their food. She can see Emma's hands shaking and knows the younger woman is nervous._

 _"Emma…" she says resting her hand on Emma's "Calm down."_

 _"I don't know why I'm so nervous." Emma says softly._

 _"Emma, it's okay. I'm nervous too. Let's eat and just enjoy tonight."_

 _"Okay." Emma says sitting in the seat next to Regina. As the two eat and talk Emma realizes something about herself. For once in a long time she is truly happy. After they finish dinner, Regina follows Emma to the living room where there are more candles and the title screen of a movie is flashing._

 _"The Age of Adeline." Regina says softly_

 _"Yeah. It kind of reminds me of you." Emma says as they sit down on her couch._

 _"Oh. Then I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Regina says wrapping her arm around Emma._

 _Regina didn't make it through the movie before she fell asleep with her head tucked into the crook of Emma's neck._

"I had fun that night." Regina says snapping out of the memory.

"I did too. We were so nervous. Look at us now." Emma says.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too Regina."

To Be Continued…

A/N Thank you guys for all of your support. I promise I will try to update more! Life is really hectic right now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating; I have been super busy with school and track season and everything else that goes into life. I promise to try and update more. Now let's get on with the story. Disclaimer in the first chapter.

*3 Days Later*

"Good morning Miss Swan." Regina says when Emma walks into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning. What did I do?"

"Nothing. Why do you think you did something?"

"You called me Miss Swan."

"I know."

"Oh." Emma says looking at Regina.

"Do you want to meet up for lunch today?"

"Yeah."

"Granny's?" Regina asks, looking at the cheese omelet she had previously flipped.

"Sure. Regina," Emma begins

"Yes, Emma."

"Do you want to tell the town today?"

"Emma, are you sure you're ready?"

"Regina, I told my parents and they don't care. I'm not worried about what the town thinks. I'm tired of hiding."

"Okay. Let's tell the town."

"Regina. I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too Emma. Now let's eat." Regina says grabbing the two food laden plates.

"So Granny's at 11:30?" Emma asks as she walks to the door after the pair finish eating.

"Yes." Regina replies as she pulls on her coat.

"I love you." Emma says before leaning in towards Regina and kissing her.

"I love you too. Now we need to go or we will be late."

"I'll see you later." Emma says as the two leave the house.

*3 Hours Later*

Regina is in her office wearing a pair of glasses and doing paperwork when she jumps at the sound of her intercom.

"Madam Mayor." She hears her assistant say.

"Yes."

"Sheriff Swan is here to see you."

"Send her in." Regina says as her face lights up.

"Hey." Emma says when she walks through the doors to Regina's office.

"Hey." Regina says as she stands up and takes off her glasses before walking over to Emma.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Not quite." Regina says grabbing Emma's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Don't forget, I love you." Emma says before opening the door.

The two women walk out of the office and past Regina's secretary; still hand in hand.

"I love you too." Regina whispers as they step of town hall and onto the sidewalk in front of the building.

"Do you want to walk or drive?"

"It really doesn't matter to me."

"So walk." Emma says with a smirk.

"Yeah." Regina says and the two set off; their linked hands between them.

As they walked down the sidewalk the pair failed to notice the stares they were getting from the townspeople as they walked past them.

"Hello Ms. Lucas." Regina says as her and Emma walk into the diner; not caring that she gaped at them, or more specifically at their hands.

"Hello, Madam Mayor." Ruby stutters as she takes in the shocking sight right before her. Her gaze rakes across the two women who are still linked by their hands.

"What are you staring at?" Emma asks Ruby.

"Nothing Emma. What can I get for you two?"

"The usuals?" Regina asks looking at Emma.

"Sure, but can we add two slices of apple pie."

"Ruby, make that our usuals and one slice of apple pie. You don't care if we share, do you Em?"

Ruby's eyes go wide at the sound of this unusual nickname coming from Regina's lips. The wolf smiles at the two as she writes the order down before retreating to put in the order.

"Do you think she knows?" Emma asks with a wide grin at the sight of her friend trying to get as far from them as possible.

"No. She wouldn't have reacted like that if she knew. She is probably just shocked."

"Do you want to shock her some more?" Emma asks dipping her head slightly to whisper in Regina's ear.

"What do you have in mind?" Regina says as she raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"This." Emma says before letting go of Regina'a hand and turning to fully face her. The blonde places her hand gently on Regina's shoulder and cheek, tipping her chin up. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss that shows not only possession, but also that this relationship is not new. The two women pull apart at the sound of the diner going silent and a plate being broken.

Regina looks at Emma before turning around to look at the diner; Ruby is in the doorway to the kitchen with a mess of glass and food surrounding her feet.

"When did this happen?" They hear Ruby ask while still being planted to their spots.

"Emma.." Regina starts, shaking her head "We were trying to avoid questions."

"It's Ruby. She is just like my mother and will want to know everything."

"I know. You can tell her, but wait until after we've had lunch." Regina says pulling Emma in for another kiss, this one much longer than the first.

"I love you." Emma says after the two women break apart.

"I love you too. Now let's eat lunch."

To Be Continued…

A/N I am so sorry for taking forever to update this. I love this story so much, but I have been too busy to update. I have several more chapters written and will be trying to update much more frequently. Track season just started and school is kicking my butt. Thank you guys for your patience. Please follow or leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I realize it has been forever since I have updated, but as I said in my last update I have been extremely busy and unable to make time for anything that was not for school. (I hate summer assignments) I am so sorry, but I will try to keep updating even though school starts next week.

"So..." Ruby started as Regina and Emma finished their meal. "When did this start?"

Regina and Emma looked at each, the latter with a questioning look on her face.

"Go ahead." Regina said, looking at Emma.

"Ruby. It started about a month after we got back from Neverland."

"How did this happen? I thought you guys hated each other."

"Well apparently not. Ruby, we were in love with each other and didn't know how to handle it." Regina replies looking at the wolf.

"So the hatred was just unresolved feelings and sexual tension?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, we are completely fine now. We won't go trying to kill each other anytime soon. I love her too much for that." Emma says as she winds her arm around Regina's waist.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes. Regina and I told them a few days ago."

"How did that go?"

"It went well, except for the beginning. I guess they realized we truly loved each other and then when we shared true loves' kiss, it was hard to deny." Regina says.

"Wait. You two are each others true love?" Ruby asked, clearly in shock.

"Yes. Why is that such a shock?" Regina asks as she raises a singular eyebrow.

"It's not really a shock. I mean it makes so much sense."

"And why does it make sense, Miss Lucas?"

"Regina. Stop with the Miss Lucas, call me Ruby. And it makes sense because Emma is the savior and you are the formerly evil queen. How else would the savior defeat the evil queen than with love?"

"She has a point Regina."

"Yes she does Emma. Now come on. We have to go back to work soon." Regina says as she stands up.

"Okay I'm coming babe. Bye Ruby."

"Bye Emma." Ruby says, watching as the two women walk out of the diner and into the busy sidewalk.

Regina halts until she feels Emma's hand join hers. The two women walk along the sidewalk, still hand in hand. As they continue to walk, they pass people who still haven't heard about them, no matter how fast the news travels in Storybrooke. They pass by people whose mouths drop open in shock when they realize that the Mayor and Sherrif are walking hand in hand. Emma and Regina fall into a steady pace as they continue to walk towards town hall, where the two women plan to spend the rest of their break underneath Regina's tree.

"Regina." Emma says as the two women reach the tree.

"Yes Emma?"

"Can I just say that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know that you know I'm sorry or we wouldn't be together, but I still need to tell you how sorry I am for what happened the first year I was in Storybrooke."

"Emma, I've long forgiven you for that."

"You have?"

"Emma, of course I have. Do you really think that was all your fault?"

"No, but I didn't help any by adding fuel to the fire."

"Maybe not, but Emma, I was a horrible person to you. It may have been purely out of fear, but that doesn't make it right."

"Regina I love you."

"I love you too Emma." Regina says before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

This kiss was slow and steady, just like their first kiss, which if you heard them describe it, they would tell you that it was amazing.

"Damn. That never gets old."

"No. It doesn't and it never will." Regina says sitting down on the bench that sits just underneath her apple tree.

"I sure hope not." Emma says as she sits down next to Regina. "When do you need to go back to work?" She continues.

"I have about 10 more minutes. Do you want to shock my office some more in that time or just relax out here?"

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asks teasingly.

"Not much. Just a little light making out before I head back into the office."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful My Queen, but it seems a little different from your usual self. Are you okay?"

"Emma, I am absolutely fine, just extremely in love with you."

" I love you too Regina." Emma says as she leans in for a kiss which is immediately deepened.

To Be Continued...


End file.
